


there’s nothing wrong with you

by Legendawson



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Asexual aromantic character, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, ace gay solidarity ladiez!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Cameron and Neil have an important discussion in middle of the night. Charlie is not pleased.
Relationships: Neil Perry & Richard Cameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	there’s nothing wrong with you

Richard Cameron was not the type of guy to tell people secrets. It just wasn’t his style. But on one particular cold winter night his biggest secret was burning inside of him. So he tried writing it down. Then he tried saying it to himself when no one was around. None of these things worked, in fact, they made him feel worse. Cameron needed to talk to a real life person. That’s how he ended up knocking on Neil and Todd’s door at 12 AM.  
Neil came to the door with disheveled hair and only wearing boxers. He looked shocked to see Cameron.  
“I thought you were Charlie” Neil said.  
Cameron frowned “I can leave.”  
“No, you can stay. Just let me put some pants on” Neil whispered as he walked back into his room.  
Cameron awkwardly stood there wondering if he should just leave.  
“Let’s talk outside, I don’t want to wake Todd” Neil said after he was dressed again.  
They ended up walking to the bathroom because it was the only place they could be at this time without getting in trouble.  
“So what brings you around so late?” Neil asked.  
“Did I wake you up?” Cameron asked in return, and then felt stupid for even asking it.  
“No. Just tossing and turning” Neil answered.  
Before Cameron could answer, Neil was talking again.  
“So what’s going on? You never stay up past 9” Neil joked.  
“I think there’s something wrong with me” Cameron admitted.  
“What do you mean by that?” Neil asked. But he understood what Cameron meant a lot. He felt like that a lot. It was part of why he couldn’t sleep at night.  
“When you guys talk about girls...I don’t get it. I don’t feel anything like that” Cameron forced himself to admit.  
Neil was shocked. Was Cameron like him? But Neil stayed quiet and waited to see if Cameron would continue.  
“I may be book smart, but Neil, you’re people smart. Tell me what’s wrong with me” Cameron begged.  
Neil put his hand on Cameron’s shoulder “There’s nothing wrong with you.”  
Cameron gaped “You really think so?”  
“I don’t like girls either” Neil admitted.  
“Really?” Cameron asked.  
“I....I like boys” Neil said out loud for the first time in his life.  
“Oh” Cameron whispered.  
Neil scrunched his eyebrows together “Do you not?”  
“No” Cameron said sadly.  
“Oh” Neil said, feeling embarrassed about his confession.  
Cameron sighed “I wish. I don’t like anyone. I don’t think I can.”  
“Cameron?” Neil said.  
“Hm?” Cameron mumbled.  
“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you” Neil reassured.  
“Thank you” Cameron cooed.  
“I kinda wish I was the same” Neil sadly added.  
“I wish I was the same as you!” Cameron exclaimed with a laugh.  
Neil laughed “Don’t. You are perfectly valid as you are.”  
“So are you” Cameron replied.  
And then Neil pulled Cameron into a hug. That’s when Charlie walked into the bathroom.  
Charlie gasped “NEIL, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?”  
Cameron scrunched his eyebrows up in disgust “You’re dating him?”  
“Ew, no!” Neil exclaimed.  
“Come on, Neil, you know you want a piece of this” Charlie smirked.  
“No” Neil answered.  
“I hate you Neileth Perry!” Charlie exclaimed.  
“What did you call me?” Neil asked.  
Charlie ran out out of the bathroom “TAKING APPLICATIONS FOR A NEW BEST FRIEND!”  
“Shush!” Cameron whispered.  
“Charlie, stop being so dramatic and shut up!” Neil whisper yelled.  
“NEIL PERRY IS A TRAITOR!” Charlie yelled in the hallway.  
“SHUSH!” Neil and Cameron yelled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao on my twitter I originally had this idea in a dps social media au so check it out if you want: https://twitter.com/gaypoetssociety/status/1151735752872607745?s=21


End file.
